


there was a day that I was free

by bolles88



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drugs, Fluff, Implied Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Smut, ayyeeeee, blowjob, i wrote this in 2 days sorry, the other boys are barely mentioned tbh, there's a bit of het action but still gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolles88/pseuds/bolles88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Calum is confused because Michael is his best friend for fucks sake and normal best friends don't think about other best friends while they kiss willing girls with big tits.'</p>
<p>aka Calum & Michael growing up together and Calum realizing he has feelings for his friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	there was a day that I was free

**Author's Note:**

> ayee I'm back the title is from ben rectors song 'beautiful' which I lovee so u should look it up also I'm not very good at grammar so srry if there are mistakes also slight mpreg but it's like a normal thing in society so ya love u all tell me how ya feel about it lol enjoy

Calum and Michael officially met in Mrs. Bakers 3rd grade class. 

Calum had just moved into the area and did not know the boys or girls in his class. He watched on his first day at school as the class shattered into groups of friends during free time leaving him alone with a brown haired boy at the arts & crafts table. 

"Look, I drew us kicking Luke!" The boy next to him exclaimed. He slid over his paper. On the sheet there were three stick figures, two hovering over the blonde one, both laughing with evil faces. The one with black hair, who appeared to be Calum, was kicking the blonde boy, Luke. The other figure, who had blue and red hair, was also kicking the blonde.

"That's not very nice." Calum told the brown haired boy pushing the paper back. He just shrugged.

"I do not like Luke, actually, I think I hate him." Calum stared wide eyed at the boy. He hated Luke? Hate was a word Calum was not allowed to say at home, or really at all. 

"Hate is a mean word. Don't use it." Calum said sternly, trying to resemble his mother when she scolded him for doing the same. 

The boy shrugged again. "Ok I won't say it to you anymore." 

Calum smiled. "I'm Calum. I'm new."

"I'm Michael. I can dye my hair when I turn 12." 

"Okay."

And they spent the rest of free time drawing boys with rainbow hair that protected the playground from evil boys with blonde hair. 

•••

When Calum turned 12 years old Michael had been 12 for nearly 2 months but his hair, much to his dismay was still a natural brown. 

"Cal, you know what we should do today," Michael flopped onto Calum's bed with a thud. "We should convince my mum to let me finally dye my hair." 

Calum rolled his eyes. "Mikey you've been 12 for like, barely 2 months it will happen eventually." 

"Correct Cal, and eventually is going to be today, all you've gotta do is help me convince my mom to let me!"

"Michael-"

"Caluuuuummmmmm," Michael groaned, interrupting the younger boy. "Please? C'mon I've been waiting forever!" 

Calum sighed in defeat. Michael was his bestfriend and he had been wanting to do this for a while. Plus, Michael's mum did have a soft spot for the dark haired boy and they could get her to say yes to nearly anything as long as Calum was involved. 

"Okay. Okay, fine. But what's in it for me, I mean I am the birthday boy ya'know."

"Okay Cal, I'll think of somethin' for you," Michael grabbed Calum's face and planted a slobbery kiss on his forehead. Calum blushed. "Now let's go!"

••• 

Michael and Calum rode their bikes down to Michael's house which was one neighborhood away from Calum's. 

After Michael's mum crumbled under Calum's pleads, she shoved money in their hands and told the boys (mainly Michael) to make good decisions with their choices.

"Heeyy Calum I know how I can make it up to you," Michael said grinning. "How 'bout I invite over Marisa Maneigh from next door? Get your first kiss in tonight eh?" 

Calum bit his lip. He didn't really want to kiss Marisa Maneigh. He didn't really want to kiss anyone really. 

"No thanks Michael I'd rather not." 

Michael stared at Calum dumbfounded. "But Calum, she- she thinks you're cute, plus she's the only girl with, ya know," he cupped his chest to express her large beasts for their grade. "You could maybe touch them ya know." 

"No Michael." Calum said. He felt like crying. He didn't like Marisa and he certainly didn't want to kiss her. "I've never even kissed anyone, so besides I'll be terrible anyways." 

Michael frowns. "C'mere you," Michael says and the boys stop walking for a minute. 

Michael brushes the back of Calum's neck and every hair on his body tingle to the touch. And then Michael squishes a kiss onto Calum's lips and they move their mouths around a bit until Michael pulls back. 

"Problem solved my friend." He says grinning. 

And Calum can't focus on anything, not even Michael's accidental hot pink hair.

•••

Calum is the only boy that he knows of in his grade that hasn't kissed anyone yet (other then Michael of course). Michael, being the fucker he is, refuses to let Calum pass by Marisa Maneigh's 15th birthday party. 

"C'mon Cal Marisa is still into you, for some god awful, reason plus June Myers will be there." 

Calum groaned. June Myers was by far the most conceited and bitchiest girl he had ever been acquainted to and he did not want to spend time with her. But Michael was convinced that he could manage to 'hookup' with her tonight. 

"I'll go to fucking Marisa's," Michael screeched and lunged at Calum, wrapping his arms around his neck. "But I'm not promising I'll kiss her." 

•••

Somehow, two hours later, Marisa Maneigh is snuggled up on Calum's lap, mouths moving against eachother. And Calum can't shake the thought of Michael that keeps running through his head. 

Marisa is so cold compared to Michael's warm flesh, his hands, arms, legs radiate heat and Calum can imagine them wrapped around him now. He can taste the scent of Michael's old spice cologne that always manages to smear onto his pillows and blankets for many days. He thinks about how Michael doesn't question Calum's love to cuddle or when he blushes as Michael presses gentle kisses onto Calum's forehead.

Calum is confused because Michael is his best friend for fucks sake and normal best friends don't think about other best friends while they kiss willing girls with big tits. 

But Calum isn't a normal best friend so he leaves Marisa's house and walks home torn and splotchy faced. 

•••

Calum is 16 years old when he realizes he can't even fucking masturbate without thinking of Michael. 

The first time, he ignores it, the second time he panics and the third time he has to stop before he feels guilty. 

But Michael had been so touchy-feely at school and Maya Lane wore tight yoga pants and literally grinded up against Calum's crotch. Needless to say, Calum was excited to get home and relieve himself. 

He fell onto his bed, his hands working at his belt clasp to rid himself of his tight jeans. He slipped his pants off and finally wrapped his fingers around his cock. 

With quick, gentle thrusts into his dry hand Calum reaches the beginning of his peak fast. He imagines red lips engulfing his length and green eyes and blue hair and fucking hell, Calum sees Michael splayed out beneath his dick. And when subconsciously Calum realizes he was fantasizing about Michael he cums all over his stomach with a muffled grunt, feeling disgusted, but pleased. 

And Calum admits to himself he's got a crush on Michael. 

Yet continues to jerk off to the thought of his best friend, now with two fingers crooked inside himself because he's also come to the conclusion he wants to be fucked.

••• 

On Michael's birthday Calum shows up to Michael's house with a bag full of weed and his elephant shaped bowl. 

They take hits one after another at the old park down the street. November's crisp air whips at their faces and pinks their cheeks as the weed burns their lungs.

"I looovvee maryjanee and I'm gonna marry a girl with that name just so I can tell people." 

Calum's head is spinning and he doesn't want to marry a girl. "I'm gonna marry a guy." He tells the sky. 

"What? Cal did you just-"

"Yeah." Calum whispers, his high fading as he realizes he just came out. He buries his face in his hands. "Oh god ohh god I'm so sorry Michael." 

"Cal," Michael reaches out to thumb at Calum's chin. "C'mere." 

Calum nods and sniffles a bit, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. 

"Calum I'm gay as fuck too." 

Calum's lungs are numb and his legs have melted and he can't think and he sure as hell can't talk and oh my god Michael fucking Clifford is gay.

"You, you like guys?" 

Michael nods and takes another hit before pushing the bowl at Calum. 

"Michael how did you know? That you, well liked guys?"

Michael blushes and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. "Shit Calum, I dunno I just started watching the dick in porn? And one day I was like 'hey I wanna fuck a guy' so I explored, kissed some guys-"

"You've kissed guys?" Calum feels jealousy rumble in his gut, I mean sure he knew Michael had kissed girls, he was there to hear about Michael's first blowjob and loss of virginity but, a guy? 

"Uh yeah Calum keep up so then-"

"Who?" 

"Who have I kissed? Uh Niall Horan? That Irish exchange student, he's a real partier that kid," Michael looked up and laughed at the memory. Calum gagged at the thought. 

"And then Ashton a couple times and that straight fuck Hemmings, god hate him, and then you."

Calum blinked. "Me? You mean from when we were like 10? You count that?" 

"I think about it every damn day Calum." 

And fuck because thought about that kiss every day too. 

"Can I?" Michael whispered, his breath curling around Calum's face as he gripped the younger boy's chin. Their noses rubbed together. 

"May you what?" Calum said, correcting Michael.

"May I kiss you. Again. Please." And Calum has probably never moved to quickly onto someone's lap. Their noses were still touching. 

"Fuck, yes." 

And Michael's lips were warm and they weren't like Marisa's or Jane's or Sophia's. His lips were rough and he needed a good layer of Chapstick unlike any of the girls he'd ever kissed. They were fuller and yet somehow the softest things Calum had ever come to know. 

As Calum licked into Michael's mouth he could taste the Colgate from earlier and the weed from now. And he could feel Michael's tongue slide into his own mouth, licking around the area. 

Calum broke their kiss to move his lips onto the pale flesh surrounding Michael's Adam's apple. He nipped and licked and kissed the white skin in front of him. His eyelashes tickled Michael's upper neck and Calum continued leaving markings as Michael whimpered. 

And then Michael moaned as Calum pressed his lips against the flesh behind Michael's ear.

"Shit Mikey you like that?" Calum whispered roughly, his words seeping into Michael's ear. Michael groaned again grinding up into the cleft of Calum's ass. "Fuck Michael." Calum hissed into Michael's neck. 

Michael's hand creeped around to Calum's front side and he ran a shaky finger down the outline of Calum's length, Calum moaned and bucked into Michael's touch.

"Do you, like do you wanna go further then this or would things get weird?" Michael asked, gasping a Calum rocked his hips down against the elder's clothes cock. 

"Yeah, shit." Calum groaned feeling Michael's hand grip his ass. 

"C'mere lets walk back to my place instead of out here, it's cold as fuck and we both need mints ya?" 

So they ran back to Michael's, hand in hand, both hard and high. And later that night, with silenced grunts they came from sloppy blowjobs, and shit Michael was into facials.

•••

Senior year of high school Michael decides to sock rocks at Calum's window. Calum would of course be glad and chill with Michael coming over if it wasn't for the fact that he hand a hand wrapped around his cock and a lubed finger circling his ass. But he's already stuck his head out the window and Michael has already seen him so Calum attempts to quickly clean up the lubricant mess he's made before Michael gets upstairs.

But the bottle flys off of his bed and lands at the feet of the green haired devil. "Well shit Calum watcha doing with this? Is there someone in your bathroom? I can leave..."

Calum blushes. "No, no it's um. It's just me here." 

"Then why do you- oh fuck Calum were you getting off?"

Calum buries his face in his comforter. He feels Michael slide under the covers next to him. "Hey Calum? Can I, um, ya know help you finish?" 

"Oh god Michael shit,"Calum swears, his dick springing up again. "Please." Calum moans, gripping onto Michael's t-shirt. 

Michael's hands wander to the tie of Calum's baggy sweat pants and he connects their lips quickly and hungrily. Calum, on the the other hand works on Michael's shirt pulling it off and throwing it across the room. Only to roughly attack his pale chest. 

When Michael finally gets a hand around Calum's cock Calum can see stars. Michael's hand, he thinks, must of been crafted by the gods for such activity of jerking your best mate off. 

Calum works to get Michael out of his boxers and his fair cock into Calum's tan hand. Calum pushes Michael's chest back onto the bed and Michael falls back with an 'ooffm'.

"Can I suck you off Mikey?" Calum says, batting his eyelashes and rubbing at Michael's balls. 

"Shit Calum those lips were made for sucking dick I swear- oh god Calum!" Michael moans, as Calum sucks on the head of his penis. Calum continues down, hollowing his cheeks as he goes up and down Michael's length. 

Minutes later, with a grunt and a 'fuuuck' Michael is coming all over Calum's lips. Calum grins and makes a show of licking his lips. 

Michael rolls over pulling Calum up with him, both breathing heavily. 

"Cal you haven't had sex with a guy yet, right?" 

"Um no, why?" 

"Well I haven't either but like, would you wanna top or bottom?"

Calum sucks in a breath. Here goes nothing. "I would want to be fucked." Calum says, tension curling into the air. And with that Michael groans and grabs the tanner lad, kissing him with force. 

"Shit baby, can I finger you?" Michael asks, his voice low. His hand dips down behind Calum's back and his fingers flutter over Calum's hole. 

Calum has never nodded so fast. With Calum on his back Michael hovers over his friend's body, their skin rubbing. 

"Hand me the lube Cal." Michael says, fingers pushing down on the slit of Calum's cock. Calum's groans and chucks the small bottle at the green haired lad. After Michael coats his middle and pointer finger as he reattaches their lips. 

"Calum have you ever had something up your bum?" Michael asks, voice faltering. His pointer finger rubs against Calum's hole, massaging Calum so he'll relax. 

"Yeah, I- I finger myself to get off." Calum says blushing.

"Oh fuck Calum," Michael groans shoving part of his pointer finger through the rim. "That's hot as hell babe." 

Calum bucks up into Michael's hand, enjoying the nickname and the burn of an unfamiliar finger. Easing the whole length in, Michael pulls his finger out and them slams it back in causing Calum to grunt a shattered moan. 

Michael curls his finger up into Calum's heat and with a push and a kiss to Calum's base he adds the other finger in. 

And they stay like that for a bit, Calum's knuckles white as they grip the sides of his bed and Michael's hair. Michael's face flushed as he concentrates on finding Calum's prostate. When Michael finally does find it, after searching Calum's body for a while, Calum is already near orgasm. 

"Oh holy fuck Michael do that again now." Calum says through a clenched jaw. So Michael rubs over the rough patch of nerves again and thats all it take for Calum's body to release in a chorus of moans. 

"God Calum you're beautiful," Michael says, coaxing his fingers out of him. "I'd love to make this a regular thing." 

Calum nods frantically, grabbing the back of Michael's neck to engulf him in a kiss. And Michael's ignores the fact that the only logical substance that is sticking to Calum's mouth is his his own cum. And when Michael also speaks up about how gross they are currently, they continue kissing anyways. 

••• 

When Calum turns 27 he begins feeling sickish weeks after his birthday. He has to stay home from his teaching job and he feels so terrible that he starts calling Michael home to watch him. 

On the 3rd week of feeling like shit, Calum rings up his good friend Harry Styles who works at the Elementary School with him. 

"Shit Harry I still feel awful I don't think I can come in today." Calum said, groaning, the memory of puking on his student's desk still flashing through his mind. 

"You got a really bad flu my friend," Harry said, Calum could hear the shuffle of papers in the backround, most likely tests in need of grades. "You sure it's just a bug? Not something more?" 

"Yeah I mean stomach cramps, vomiting what else could it be?" Calum said, watching his chicken noodle soup warm up in the microwave. 

"Shit Calum are you on birth control?" 

"Yeah Harry, I'm not some dumb fuck I don't wanna get preg- wait shit do you think I'm pregnant?" 

"I don't know man, I'll tell Perrie you'll be out for the day, go buy some tests and tell me what's up tomorrow." 

"Kay Harry, thanks I'll let you know." 

Once they hung up Calum wilted against the kitchen island. Was Calum ready to be a dad? Was Michael? He twisted at his wedding ring, how would he tell Mikey if he was pregnant? 

••• 

"Oh god Michael, Mikey, shit baby I need you home right now do you understand?" Calum hissed through the phone, tears running down his face. 

"Yeah babe, ok, okay stay where you are I'll be home in 10 can you be good for me Cal?" Michael said, worriedly to his spouse through his cell. 

"Y-yeah baby I can wait 10." Calum hiccuped. 

"Ok honey I'll be there." 

In about 10 minutes, like Michael had promised, he was home. "Cal?" Michael called out into the house.

He walked past the kitchen where a broken bowl of noodle soup laid, splattered onto the counter. 

"Mikey? 'M in 'ere" Calum's words were barely coherent as he sobbed in the bathroom. Michael walked in cautiously but was quickly pulled down into a hug. Calum nuzzled into his husbands chest. 

"Mikey I've got some news," Michael nodding Calum along, desperate to hear what was tearing his partner apart. "Oh god Michael, we're, we're pregnant!" 

Calum collapsed into a fit of cries as Michael stood still around the shaking boy. 

"You mean, we, we are going to have a fucking baby? I get to be a dad?" 

Calum nodded. Tears drying up on his plump cheeks. 

"Oh my god, Cal, we get to be daddies together! We are going to have a baby!" Michael shouted, grabbing Calum's face and pushing their lips together. 

"You, you aren't mad?" 

"No baby, of course not, I'm thrilled," Michael smiled down at his love. "Shit Cal, we are gonna have a baby! Our very own!" 

"it'll have your navy hair Michael." Calum said, giggling into Michael's chest. 

"Oh shut up you fuck." 

"Lovee you Mikey." 

"Love you too, Cal. Now let's go clean up that poor soup that your murdered in the kitchen." Michael said, laughing. 

And so Michael picked up his beautiful husband and carried him to the kitchen where they conjured baby names including 'fuckface' and 'marie'.

**Author's Note:**

> yo hoped you liked it follow my tumblr @izzygeller and also give this kudos & comment thanks!! 
> 
> \- izzy :-))


End file.
